the_oxventure_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Corazón de Ballena
Corazón de Ballena ''(formerly known as Corazón de León), is a Human rogue pirate and arcane trickster, with a love for thieving and adventure. He is one of the founders of The Oxventure Guild. Appearance: Corazón is an average looking human male with dark brown hair, light blue eyes, and a dashing beard. He wears pirate-themed outfits with a range of dark colors and always has a rapier on his person. Come Quiet Riot, Corazón grew his hair out, reaching below his nape, and fashions it in a ponytail. He's also gotten what seems to be an octopus tattoo. Background: Corazón, born as Percival Milquetoast, grew up in a manor located in Hertfordshire with his father, Lord Milquetoast, who presumably was quite contemptible, or informally "kind of a dick", as Corazón wished to leave his high society life behind and head to the seas. Though, he would occasionally send pamphlets detailing his thrilling adventures back to Hertfordshire, but is presumed to have stopped. Not much else is known about Corazón's childhood. Personality: Corazón is a very brash individual and takes his persona as a pirate very seriously, getting very offended if someone accuses him of being an incompetent, substandard, or even a faux pirate. He is also quite hotheaded. Most of his persona as a suave and smooth talking rogue is an act to cover up his deep insecurities, as he comes across as very conceited and tends to think he is the best of the group. His main revenue stream is accepting quests, going on profitable adventures, and the making and selling of merchandise based on the guild's adventures. It is unknown where he gets the materials and how he fashions these items. He owns a pocket spyglass that he uses to little to no effect, most of the time, he also owns a small hurdy gurdy and a banjo. And also a beard maintenance kit. Equipment, Skills & Abilities: Armor: * Light Leather Armor. Weapons: * Rapier. * Hand/Pistol Crossbow. Tools: * Thieves' Tools. * Coil of Rope. * Grappling Hook. Skills: * Sleight of Hand. * Thieves' Cant. * Stealth. ** Investigation. ** Perception. ** Performance. ** Persuasion. '''Abilities: ' * Grease. * Minor Illusion. * Mage Hand Legerdemain. Feats & Talents: Feats: * Excellent Swordsmanship: 'Being a pirate, one of Corazón's skills is swordsmanship. Despite being the weakest of the group in terms of raw power output, he can make up for it with a blade. He is able to cut guards through their armor and slice them into pieces. * '''Superior Stealth: '''Even before developing skills in magical abilities, Corazón has become incredibly adept at stealth. He is capable of sneaking up on various guards to render them unconscious, and is even able to completely disappear in combat to hide from his foes. Talents: * '''Expert Cook: '''Corazón is most likely the best cook of the crew. He made a sauce so good that it made a smelly, underwater temple be described as "amazing". Presumably, he is also the one that makes all of the food for the group's picnics. Quotes ''Corazón: Guys, it's dark in here... is that a thieves' sign? Prudence: You said you knew the way to the sewer market! Egbert: You seemed very confident before we got into the sewer Corazón: I felt like it would have been clearly marked by the thieves' who want people to come to their thieves' market in thieves signs for thieves' to read... but apparently not. Dob: Why don't we just... Corazón: Wander aimlessly through the sewers? I love it - Corazón: What the heck. Egbert: You're the least foul mouthed pirate I've ever met... "heck"? Corazón: Well I mean, I know it upsets Merilwen. Merilwen: I don't care Corazón looks at Egbert Corazón: Alright, so just mind your fucking business, yeah? Relationships Family & Relatives: '''Lord Milquetoast: Corazón is shown to dislike his father, yet at points still want his approval. It can be assumed that he didn't have the best time when he lived with his father and this is why he ran away to live as a pirate. Old Crew: Curly Joe: Jack Crackson: Jerky Steve: Leather Armor Theodore: Vibrating Bill: Companions: Dob: Seems to have as close a connection to Dob as to anyone else in the group, but really ''doesn't trust him with any of the money, even announcing Merilwen as the treasurer to ensure Dob stops being gleefully wasteful of the party's gold. Though, despite butting heads much more often than with others, Corazón and Dob make a great pair when it comes to taking initiative, and conferring plans. Usually being the ones who decide on their choice of actions, or at least start to discuss upon it. Much to say, if Corazón is the leader of the group, then Dob would be his co-leader. '''Merilwen: ' Although they are in the same party, Corazón seems to routinely annoy Merilwen in their quite adversarial relationship. Prudence: Despite her scary and intimidating nature, Corazón seems to take a liking to Prudence, even "protecting" her when someone shows displays of Tiefling racism. Egbert: Other: Flannery The Jester: When they first meet him at the beginning of Quiet Riot, Corazón shows almost immediate dislike towards him without any provocation. Though some of the other party members find him annoying, Corazón shows no interest in showing any sort of friendliness to the Jester. Alfred Strangetied: Trivia: * Corazón de Leon and Corazón de Ballena are Spanish for "Heart of A/The Lion" and "Heart of A/The Whale" respectively. * The name "Percival" means "To pierce the valley" * He is the only character to have a full name, though his middle name is unknown. * It's been stated that Corazón is able to maneuver and navigate his way back up and onto his ship, despite being absolutely drunk. * Corazón is the only one in the group without the ability "Dark Vision" * It is implied that though he's quite proficient in cooking, his coffee making leaves something to be desired. * Corazón's biggest flaws include being quite hotheaded, as well as competitive. * Though he has recently learned how to use magic, he is capable of performing Minor Illusion when Dob, a more seasoned magic user, cannot. * Corazón makes figures that he sells at the market, it is unconfirmed how he makes them, possibly wood carvings. * Corazón is incredibly light on his feet and is capable of keeping his balance under extreme circumstances, shown in "Quiet Riot" when he carefully makes his way into the church without falling over into the grease. * He carries a small mirror to tend to his beard on the fly, it has a whale on it. * Most of Corazón's plans revolve around watching Dob sleep. It is unknown when his fascination for Dob-watching started, but it seems frequent enough for others to call out. He states that it's because he thinks watching Dob sleep is "interesting" * Corazón has approximately nine pieces of jewelry, including his rings and earrings. * He also has nautical themed tattoos. * He is the only one you don't find out the backstory for right away until Egbert comes in. * He sometimes carries butter on his person, also presumably other cooking ingredients as well. * It's never explicitly stated how, but in A Fishmas Carol he is drinking coffee at Franklin's Flophouse, and presumably has this same coffee cup at the end of the campaign when they finished off the Chuul, that he is also drinking from which inexplicably has coffee in it despite them having gone underwater. A possible explanation for this is that he owns a sort of hybrid between a wineskin and a thermos. * Claims he can hold his breath for forty-five minutes, though these claims are unverified. Behind The Scenes Trivia: * The eye makeup Andy wears during the D&D sessions is eye shadow/liner owned and applied by Jane, which she described as "Jamming it into his eye-sockets" * Corazón's backstory is incredibly similar to the first Pirates of The Carribean movie, the outfit Andy wears also seems to have taken inspiration from Jack Sparrow. * Andy's "Corazón" outfit has changed about four times, albeit minor changes. * Corazón's given surname "Milquetoast" is a term used to describe weak, timid or spineless people, popularized by comic strip character Caspar Milquetoast, a deliberate misspelling of a bland and inoffensive food dish. Gallery: Tumblr p1w16wOIaf1r5rfqvo1 1280.jpg|Corazón de Ballena - Level 1 tumblr_p1w16wOIaf1r5rfqvo2_1280.jpg|Corazón - Level 1 alternate color schemes from artist Bendix DpU5YLOWkAAAfPX.jpg|Corazón - Level 2 alternate color schemes by Bendix tumblr_p2o318mhKJ1r5rfqvo1_1280.png|Dob disguises Corazón as the spider-tiger from artist Bendix Tumblr p5ljiyNo7a1r5rfqvo2 1280.png|Portrait of Corazón before he left his life as Percy behind by artist Bendix capture_077_28122018_151716.jpg|Corazón in the underground sea-church of the Chuul, art by Bendix and screenshot edited by the Outside Xbox team Andyfarrantlive.jpg|Andy Farrant as Corazón live @ EGX Rezzed 2018 AndyCorazon.jpg|Andy's selfie, playing as Corazón. Corazon.jpg|Corazón fanart by AgentSanta47 Hero of All Crims Night Framed.jpg|Fanart by AgentSanta47 depicting the "Hero" of All Crim's Night. Category:Human Characters Category:Pirates Category:Magic Users Category:Guild Members Category:Player Characters Category:Rogues Category:Arcane Tricksters